


Console the Soul- Third instalment of Recindling a family

by bearinapotatosack



Series: NATM Drabbles [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Guys and girls can be friends, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Ahkmenrah consults Christina and the two converse whilst overlooking the New York City skyline.There is referenced death in this installment, it’s brief but we warned





	Console the Soul- Third instalment of Recindling a family

As he climbed up to the small patch of flat concrete roof, he saw Christina. She was hunched over a camera covered by a blanket like she did almost every night, her hobby was one of the most important things in her life. When she noticed Ahkmenrah’s presence, the blanket drooped to the floor and she cracked her back. The night air felt slightly chilly causing goosebumps to rise on his skin, Ahk’s outfit wasn’t exactly designed for the Western World like everyone else's.

"Still building up your portfolio of the sky? I guess you really like the  Manhattan skyline, don’t you? Are you okay?” He asked- a stupid question really. She told him that her anxiety was playing up that night due to everything that had been going on over the past couple of weeks- he really should've asked her to vent to him. He sat down next to her and dropped his legs over the edge of the flat plain like they usually did on the nights that she had more free time. 

“Okay? I wish, okay would be a privilege compared to how I've been feeling lately. Being up here is the only thing that's been relaxing of late” Christina leaned towards Ahkmenrah, he was thankful that she had noticed how he was an outsider. The Gods were finally rewarding him by giving him someone who could relate to his loneliness around the others. "Sorry, it’s just the stress of everything,” 

Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow, now happy that she was opening up to him, he gestured for her to carry on. "Please continue,”

"Well firstly, I was getting anxious over whether or not I’d keep my job because half the exhibits were being sent away- why would they need a night guard if they could just get another electronic device to keep you all in check. Secondly, when you guys were with Larry when he visited I freaked out- it wasn't fun going into work and finding a man you don't know casually talking to some sentient museum exhibits like it's normal.” She airily laughed with him and looked at his hands. Her smile lowered and she added. “I hid for most of that night,”

They laughed pathetically once more, it was a common thing for them to joke about their awkwardness, despite how open they were to each other it was still easier to joke than talk. After huffing, she tossed more reasons on her pile of awkwardness. “Thirdly, after the idea of losing my fa- friends and having them be shipped off with the most dangerous object that could’ve been in the Smithsonian, I learn that I’m getting a co-worker! Plus my brother died this week five years ago!”

She threw her hands up as her facade broke and her head landed in a heap of tears and floating baby hairs onto her hands. Loud sobs filled the previously comedic atmosphere and by instinct, Ahkmenrah pulled her shaking state into a hug- holding her head lightly into the crook of his shoulder.

"I can't say that I relate fully to your grief, but my family suffered from a death too" His face dropped after remembering his sister. " Plus, I know you think you don’t do well under pressure but see what you’ve done? You kept your cool and gave off a good impression,”

Christina lifted her head slightly and looked at him. “Ya think?” She inquired.

"I mean, Larry’s already worried about you, that means that you’re part of the family, you didn't bail or call in sick. You plucked up the courage and spoke to him!” Ahkmenrah huffed out a laugh to try and help her mood. Shooting up from the hug, her hands began to flail everywhere as she began to shout in Portuguese. Clearly, his compliments weren't getting through to her.

 _“But I didn’t keep my cool! I very clearly stressed him out! His face screamed 'He's not happy! He's not happy!'”_ She shifted away as her despair changed to self-deprecating anger. _“To be honest, I bet everyone hates me. I always feel like I’ve done something wrong. Like I’ve locked up an exhibit that’s not meant to be locked up or something!”_  

 _“Believe me, if you were doing something wrong or treating any of them unfairly. You would know about it!”_ Ahkmenrah began to wave his hands about, gesturing towards the small shaft that leads to the others.  _“The first time I was outside of my sarcophagus I witnessed these people join together to make an effective team. Not to make you feel any worse but you would know if any of them had a problem with you.”_   She stopped pacing and stared at him, struggling to decipher if she should take that as reassurance or as a form of threat. 

Realising his mistake, he carried on.  _“That sounded a lot better in my head. Er- what I was trying to say was that you aren’t hated, everyone here cares about you. Jedidiah and Octavius like to have a laugh with you. Teddy and Sacajawea get concerned when you’re not feeling good. Attila doesn’t really show emotion in large crowds but I've seen his more comforting side and so have you. What I'm trying to say is that these people care for you, let yourself relax a bit."_

Christina's breathing calmed as she took his advice, her hands fell from the sides of her head and the minute trembling slowed as if an earthquakehad just stopped. She appeared to have finally taken in what Ahkmenrah said and sat down once again. 

They returned to how they were sat a few moments before, Christina pulled her blanket over the two of them- noticing the vast array of goosebumps lying on his skin. 

“You know, they think we’re in a relationship,” He choked out through chuckling, after a brief moment of staring, she burst into a great honking laughter. She started to slap her thighs, her mood clearly improving by Ahkmenrah’s simple comment.

After snorting once more before saying: “They... they think we’re in a relationship? How?” There were tears in her eyes as she began to calm down.

”I heard them talking about us before I came up here, just because we trust each other and are close we’re apparently in a relationship, I don’t think they realise I’m gay,” He was giggling as he stated this, Christina then turned back to her camera and mumbled something out of his earshot. “Pardon? I didn’t hear what you said,”

She looked uncomfortable and repeated what she had said at the same volume; she signed and stared into his eyes and said “I don’t think I’m straight either. There’s something different about me, I don’t know what but I’m not straight,” She looked away, almost embarrassed or ashamed as she awaited his response.

”Yay! You came out, well done!” Ahk shot up and hugged her, surprising Christina with his enthusiasm. They remained in a hug for a while and started to dance comically as they celebrated. Christina began to laugh along with Ahkmenrah as they danced, she finally seemed relaxed.

* * *

 It had been merely ten minutes before slight clangs where heard coming from the hatch as the squeaky metal door opened to reveal the rest of the gang. The pair were broken out of their humorous dancing when a loud crowd of cheering erupted from the gap.

”I told y’all they were a thing! I told y’all!” Jed screamed from Attila’s hat, from what they could see he appeared to be doing a celebratory dance. 

“Well done lad! You got the girl!” Teddy yelled almost hitting Larry in the head as he flourished his hands. It seemed as though everyone was celebrating a fact that they’d just proved to be untrue. The celebrations just seemed to carry on, it was overwhelming to say the least. Christina had pulled away and was yet again mumbling in Portuguese.

Everyone was talking, not realising what had happened since they came up, it had begun to infuriate Ahkmenrah. Not only had they intruded on their makeshift therapy session but they were forcing their assumptions when they didn’t have any proof.

“Stop. We can’t be a couple because I’m gay and she’s not straight either!” Ahkmenrah shouted at the crowd, their cheering slowly subsided and they calmed down, standing up straight once more. “I didn’t mean to sound so aggressive but, I heard you theorising about us as if you know about our lives. It hurts, and I don’t want to hurt you but we’d rather you refrain from nitpicking what you think our lives are like,”

They stood there awkwardly, Christina had turned around and was now staring at the floor- tracing an invisible pattern on the ground. Everyone seemed embarrassed, especially Jed and Octavius. Sacajawea was the only one to speak up in such a tense moment.

”I’ll apologise for all of us, we know very little about you, we were simply trying to understand what you could be like. We’re sorry, Ahkmenrah trust may be a hard thing for you, we locked you up for almost half a century and, despite it being two years, you’re only just beginning to open up around us.” She took a breath, Sacajawea truly was an inspirational woman. “And Christina, your past is just as mysterious as Ahkmenrah’s, if not more. We hope that we did not offend you,”

Christina took a shaky breath and opened up, “I.. I’m sorry for not opening up, there’s only so much a friendship can develop without any information on the person.” Her hands stuck to her elbows as she stared at the group of mismatched exhibits. “From now on I’ll be more open, instead of spending my time up here I’ll be more friendly, I hope you can let me into your lives,”

She took her hands away and began to laugh, the atmosphere turned humorous as the misfits all collectively began to chuckle. The air went warmer as dawn approached, the exhibits slowly climbed down the hatch- happy with their new understanding of each other.

* * *

Ahkmenrah had bid everyone good day and strolled briskly towards his exhibit to reapply his bandages- with the help of the jackals of course. But as the freedom of his movement became more restricted he heard more footsteps coming from the corridor. ‘ _Can I get one moments peace at all tonight?_ ’ He thought before actually seeing who it was.

Larry. 

A person who he could put up with right now. Not that he had anything against anyone else. But he thought everyone needed to calm down after the quick scuffle they’d had, Larry just so happened to be that calm.

”Larry, I’m sorry about tonight, Christina wasn’t feeling too good because of mental health reasons and then there was the argument. What I’m trying to get across is that I’m sorry for not spending to much time with you. I truly desired to but, I’ve seen first hand what happens when your colleague... my friend, bottles things up. Her needs came before all others,” Ahk tried to walk towards the guard but alas he was trapped as the jackals finished wrapping him up- leaving only his head and arms free. Larry smiled weakly and replied.

”It’s okay, you’re a caring guy, I understand. I guess we’ll talk tomorrow,” They looked at each other and for a brief moment Ahkmenrah’s stomach flurried, breaking open the compressed volt that was his overwhelming crush on the night guard.

Attempting to hop into his sarcophagus, he jumped around like a fish out of water but without use of his legs it just seemed as if he was embarrassing himself. 

“Do you need some help there?” Larry charged forwards and elegantly held Ahkmenrah’s heated hand. His other hand supported Ahk’s waist as he hoisted himself into the golden coffin. Once settled, their hands remained clasped around each other as their eyes met, ‘ _Does Larry reciprocate my feelings?_ ’ Ahkmenrah asked himself as the pair quickly came to a realisation of what they were doing. 

“Well, I’ll unlock your sarcophagus tomorrow. Good night.. no good day. Erm.. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Larry abruptly turned and calmly stormed out of the room avoiding immediately any conversation on what just happened. But Ahkmenrah didn’t get angry or annoyed or even sad.

That was the first time Larry had shown any signs of reciprocating his feelings. And Ahkmenrah held onto that feeling as he pulled over the cover of the tomb and reinstated his mummified state.


End file.
